<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Visitation by VampirePaladin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419668">Night Visitation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin'>VampirePaladin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka is a fairy and all is right with the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaname Madoka/Miki Sayaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Visitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts">girlsarewolves</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madoka’s bright pink fairy wings fluttered behind her as she through the night time sky, illuminated by the moon’s light. She scanned the streets below her until she found a large canine running through the streets.</p>
<p>	“Sayaka,” Madoka called out as she fluttered down to the streets.</p>
<p>	Sayaka slowed and pushed herself up onto her hind legs, revealing a form that was more human like than a mundane wolf. </p>
<p>	“Madoka,” Sayaka returned. She held out her furry arms and pulled Madoka into a big hug, mindful of the damage her claws could do to Madoka’s delicate wings. She pressed her lips against Madoka’s</p>
<p>	“I missed you.” Madoka ran her fingers through Sayaka’s fur.</p>
<p>	Sayaka moved into the touch. “We saw each other last night.”</p>
<p>	“I still missed you.”</p>
<p>	Sayaka let go of Madoka and instead just interlocked her claws with the fingers of one of Madoka’s hands. Hand-in-hand the two walked down the street. They could both go faster if they separated, Sayaka on all fours and Madoka with her wings, but that was unacceptable for either of them.</p>
<p>	“Mami is going to be expecting us soon for the tea party,” Madoka reminded Sayaka.</p>
<p>	Sayaka glanced up at the night sky to gauge the time. “We have plenty of time.”</p>
<p>	Sayaka and Madoka were an odd-looking pair of lovers, a fairy and a werewolf. Their friends were just as odd. There was Mami the vampire, Homura the demon, and Kyoko another werewolf from a rival pack. All of them were creatures of the night, all except Madoka.</p>
<p>	“Do you smell that?” Sayaka asked. </p>
<p>	“No,” Madoka shook her head.</p>
<p>	“It’s a shepherd’s pie,” said a voice above them. There was Kyubey, its tail slowing waving back and forth. He was a jinn. “You could wish for one,” Kyubey offered.</p>
<p>	Madoka let go of Sayaka’s hand and fluttered up, grabbing Kyubey and holding him like a cat. “Don’t worry, you can come to the tea party too!”</p>
<p>	“It would be better if you wished for it,” Kyubey said. Even though his voice was the same emotional flatness it always was, he was pouting in his own way.</p>
<p>	“Why wish for it when we can get it ourselves?” Sayaka said as she flashed claws and fangs. She would never take another werewolf’s kill. But for a werewolf taking from humans was not any more immoral than a magical girl fighting witches.</p>
<p>	They showed up at Mami’s manor an hour later with four shepherds pies to share.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>